Sleeping With The Enemy
by Skymouth
Summary: Just how far will Zenigata go to catch Lupin? Language, sexual situations


Sleeping With the Enemy 

A Lupin Fanfic

Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Owned by Kato, Takahashi, and Monkey Punch, I make no profit from this fic, so try to sue me, I dare ya, I have nothing

Summary: Just how far will Zenigata go to catch Lupin? Language, sexual situations

(Author's Note: I know I have gobs of other fics that need my attention right now, but this particular fic has been on the backburner for so long… I'd started writing it a while ago and it got lost, but the original idea remained… I was itching to start it up again and it was coming to me easier then the other two fics at the moment. Plus, it's been too darned long since the last Lupin III fic I've written!)

It was cold and gusty out. A light drizzle added to the gloom of the day, but that didn't dampen a certain red haired beauties spirits as she stood there at the corner with her cut to fit trench coat wrapped tightly around her. She looked at the Rolex on her wrist and crooked a smile, knowing that the man she was waiting for would not be late.

A well-used looking Triumph pulled up to the curb and shuddered to a halt. Its driver stepped out and adjusted his hat, then stomped over to where the femme fatal waited.

"This had better be legit, Fujiko." The older man growled and pulled out a cigarette. He offered her one but she refused, preferring non filtered. "You screw me on this and you will regret it."

"Calm down, Inspector Zenigata." Fujiko cooed placating. Then she handed him a manila file. "Lupin's gone to ground, he wont give me my take until he thinks it's safe. Well, I can't wait that long." Her lip protruded in a pout. "A girl's got expenses."

"He's your partner…" and he grumbled under his breath, "… and your lover."

Fujiko shrugged. "Lupin knows better then to keep things from me. It's not my fault if he doesn't fulfill his part of the deal and gets caught by you because of it."

"You sure are the sidewinder, I never know who you're about to strike against next." The cop said gruffly and not kindly.

The redhead flashed him one of her award winning smiles. "Predictability is folly. If you knew what I was going to do and how I was to do it, you'd have caught me long ago!" Then she laughed and the cop looked on at her very much annoyed.

"Being too self assured is also a sure way to get yourself caught, Fujiko."

"Then why haven't you caught Lupin yet?" She asked him sweetly, knowing how such baiting infuriated the Inspector.

The tall man in the trench coat grumbled incomprehensibly and handed her the warrant for her arrest, which she gladly took and shredded it into bits and pieces, then let them be carried off in the chill breeze.

"A deal's a deal. Nice working with you, Inspector. Shall I watch the news tonight for word of your arrest of Lupin?"

"I don't have time to exchange insults with you, Fujiko." The Inspector said in lieu of farewell. Readjusting his hat and with the file tucked under his arm, he grumbled as he stomped back to his car, driving away, leaving a very satisfied redhead.

"Poor, Lupin." She sighed with a smile as she watched the old cop drive away. "He will pay for not paying me."

"Hey, Lupin. Where have you been?" Jigen was relaxing on the couch with the remote in one hand and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in the other. A cigarette dangled from his lips as he greeted his tardy friend. "I been frigging waiting on you for an hour. Don't worry, I ended up taping 'Get Smart' for you, though dunno why you watch that crap."

Lupin strolled into the room and sat in one of the chairs that surrounded the television.

"You look like shit. Wanna bite of the dog that bit ya?" Jigen raised up his bottle and its contents sloshed about.

Lupin didn't look happy at all. Jigen sighed. He hated it when Lupin brooded, mostly because when he did, it was always about women… or rather, one in particular, a particular thorn in their side and knife in their heart by the name of Fujiko Mine.

"Damn, Lupin. It's about 'that woman' again, isn't it? Well, I don't wanna know."

"Hmph!" Lupin snorted angrily and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, more annoyed that Jigen had guessed what his current mood was attributed to. "Some caring friend you are."

"Offered you a belt, you ass, can't help it if you turned it down."

"Yeah, yeah." Lupin inhaled the lit cigarette and leaned back in the plush chair, arms behind his head and he stared across the room at nothing. "She's kinda like a cancer… a cute cancer that comes back again and again no matter how hard you work at burning it out." Lupin inhaled again. "Damn, and great sex too… damn!"

"Didn't you hear me? You getting' deaf in your old age or somethin'? Toldja I didn't wanna hear it." Jigen said gruffly, inhaling on his own stick deeply. "Try, you say. Ha, don't make me laugh. You keep welcoming that bitch in with open arms no matter how many times she steals our stuff! I swear, sometimes I think you enjoy it a little too much, my sick friend."

Lupin looked over at Jigen and scowled. "She's saved our butts on many occasions, must I remind you?"

"Only to preserve her own butt, and no, I don't care how toned and tight her ass is… a bitch is a bitch in my book." Jigen took a long swig of his alcohol. "Do you even have our next job planned, or not?"

Lupin's silence told Jigen what he wanted, or rather, didn't want to hear.

The gunman threw his hands up in the air, bottle held tightly in one. "Damn, fine! I'm frigging going out. I'm not going to sit here and watch you pine after… that!" Jigen stood and in a surprising straight line after so much to drink, marched out the door Lupin had come through moments before.

The red-coated thief sighed and leaned his chin into his hand, elbow on the arm of his chair.

"My Fuji… why would you so willingly sell me out to Pop's?" He sighed heavily again and pulled the manila file she'd given to the 'Inspector' out from his coat and stared at it. Opening the file, he stared at its contents. Lupin's current hideouts, details about all his vehicles, bank accounts under false aliases, contacts in this area… it was all there. And what did she sell him out for in return? A simple arrest warrant! As if she'd never been in jail before! Little did she know that the warrant was fake, just as the Inspector had been. Lupin had a bad feeling about the way Fujiko was acting and wanted to be sure… and had to squelch Jigen's constant bitching by going undercover and seeing if she really was up to anything. He was sad to learn that she was… sad, but not surprised. It wouldn't be Fujiko if she didn't sell them out.

Zenigata paced his office and every now and then stared at his phone as he passed by. He strolled through a stream of smoke as he took to chain smoking while waiting for word of any news of the thief that was the main thing that was on his mind. He felt like he was going insane with the quiet. No one had heard anything on that bastard's whereabouts. No one had seen hide nor hair of Jigen, Goemon, or Fujiko either.

"Can't have just vanished." Zenigata growled to no one as he stopped by the window in his office and stared out, hoping beyond hope that if he glanced down, he'd see the elusive thief. But luck, well, good luck was never that kind to him and the streets remained Lupin-less. "He's waiting me out, that's it. Well, I'll persevere! He thinks he's so Goddamned sneaky! I can be just as sneaky! Sneaker then him, even! He wont suspect that of me! He thinks he has me pegged, damn smug bastard! Not this time he doesn't!" He shook his fist at the empty street. "Two can play that game! You forget, I've been studying every move you make! I friggen KNOW you too!" He shouted and then grinned evilly as an idea formed in his head. "I know you all too well."

Fujiko sat outside at a candlelit table set for two on the sidewalk of the restaurant. The other guests were dining and talking quietly amongst themselves as she waited for her date. She sipped at her glass of burgundy and smiled as the empty seat across from her was suddenly filled.

"You're almost ten minutes late, Lupin. How dare you keep a lady waiting." 

Lupin leaned over and took her free hand in his, then kissed the back of it. "My apologies, my lovely Fujiko. I guess I took overlong in my primping to see you."

"Always thought you cleaned up real nice." She said and took his hand into hers. "I wish we could do this more often." She sighed.

"And we will, Fujiko. I promise." Lupin's hand fondled her own and he ordered himself a glass of wine and menus. "One more job… the big one, then we can all relax for a bit. Maybe take a vacation. Just you and me together, how does that sound?"

"Mmmm, sounds romantic. Bora Bora sounds nice."

"I was actually thinking of the Caribbean, or Hawaii." Lupin pulled a breadstick out of the waiting basket and started munching on it. It stuck out of his mouth like a cigar. "But wherever you want is fine with me, babe, just as long as we're together."

Fujiko raised her eyebrow and started petting Lupin's hand with both of hers. She stared down at them. "Lupin, when did you start letting your nails go? I know most men forget they have them at all, but… you usually manicure yours after a job. I hope you aren't planning on getting sloppy on me. If you're to be my man, you have to keep up appearances!"

Lupin laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Sorry about that! Just have had a lot on my mind lately is all. Jigen is after me to plan the next job already and it's hard to find something that will top the last one, you know what I mean?"

Fujiko sighed. "When are you going to give me my share, Lupin? I worked hard for that! Jigen may not think so, but I work hard to earn my keep."

Lupin waved that last thought away with his hand. "You know Jigen and his view on women."

"He likes to lump me in with all of them!" Fujiko said irately. "I don't fit into any mold he dreams up just so he can hate me!"

Lupin leaned his chin on his free hand. "I'd love to see the mold that can top you, my dear."

"Be serious, Lupin! Where's my money?"

"Safe."

Fujiko turned away in her chair, folded her arms, and closed her eyes. "I hate it when you're like this, Lupin! It makes me not ever want to work with you again!"

Lupin jumped out of his chair and, kneeling before her, clasped his hands together, his face anxiety ridden. "Don't say things like that, Fuji-cakes! I'm sorry, okay? Just one more day… we gotta let things simmer down with the cops first before we go all haywire with the dough… you know that, babe! Please!"

Fujiko let him grovel at her feet for a few more minutes, thoroughly enjoying the spectacle he was making of himself.

Finally she relented and looked down at him. He took her hands into his. "Okay, Lupin. I'll work with you on the next job."

"Ha ha!" Lupin whooped for joy then asked all hopeful. "Does this mean we get to have make up sex?"

"Depends on how good the dinner is." Fujiko smiled at the over excited man and wondered if she should actually go all the way this time. "Now, sit down, look, here's our waiter and I know I'm ready to order. How about you?"

"Oh yeah! Hey, waiter, I'd like a Sex On the Beach, Fujiko style!"

"What's Fujiko style?" The waiter asked confused.

"Why, naked, of course!" Which earned him a face full of water from his dining companion. "I'm kidding! Sheesh!"

They ordered their meal and had sense been served. Lupin had pleaded with Fujiko to not order the octopus, and he promised not to order frog legs. They casually talked and enjoyed the fine food.

When it came time to pay, Lupin reached into his coat and to Fujiko, looked a little apprehensive when he took out his wallet. She studied him as he opened it and she thought she saw a sheen of sweat glinting off his brow from the candlelight. 

"I… I don't have enough." He guiltily looked up at her after having counted its contents.

"Lupin, you've got to be kidding. What about the job money!"

"Um… Jigen wont let me touch it either." Lupin cringed, half expecting Fujiko to fly into a rage.

She sighed exasperated and pulled out her sequined handbag, counting out enough for the bill plus tip. "I don't know if I should have sex with you now if you can't even afford to buy me dinner."

Lupin stood up like a shot. "Please, Fuji-dear! I'll make it up to you! Come on! Don't do this to me now! That's so cruel!"

"You ask me on this date at a four star restaurant ask me to have sex with you and you end up making me pay for dinner? What's fair about that?"

"Fuji… not so loud!" Lupin tried to shush her rant.

"Fine, but I'm driving!"

Lupin gulped and nodded, meekly following her and tried to ignore the whispered comments of the surrounding diners turned spectators. But just as they went up to the cashier to pay, they were blocked by a man with their back turned. The man was leaning over and blocked the only way out. Lupin tapped him on the back.

"Um, excuse me, sir, but you're blocking-"

The man stood and turned and Lupin and Fujiko stared at the man in the all too familiar trench coat. A pair of handcuffs were being twirled around his index finger.

"Wh-what the hell?" Lupin stood stiffly and stared disbelieving.

"Funny, that's just what I've been thinking." Zenigata purred as he stared hard at Lupin, then moved towards Fujiko.

"Wait… that warrant……." Fujiko blubbered in shock. Was the cop going to turn on their deal? After Lupin had called her, she'd called Zenigata and let him know the time and the place of the dinner. But he'd promised that Lupin was all he was after!

"Fujiko! Come on!" She felt her wrist grabbed up by Lupin and stumbled as the red-coated thief dragged her back the way they'd come. They sprinted through the tightly packed tables hand in hand with Lupin in the fore. A few patrons got bumped and knocked about to the side as they made their way through and they caused a general panic with their hasty exit. Zenigata was hot on their heels, hollering for them to stop… like that had ever worked before.

"Lupin! I parked a street over that way!" Fujiko pulled against Lupin as he went in the wrong direction.

Lupin nodded and with Fujiko's directions, found her car. They fell into their seats and Fujiko hurriedly started up the car with Pops charging up their rear. Fujiko gasped as a shot rang out.

"He's trying to shoot out the tires! Movemovemove!" Lupin ordered and strapped himself in.

Fujiko nodded shakily and slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. Pops continued to shoot after them but only managed to ruin Fujiko's paint job for all his trouble.

"What the hell was that, Fujiko! What was he doing here?" Lupin asked angrily.

"How should I know! Maybe Zenigata's actually getting better at his job!"

Lupin glared at her and looked behind to see if they were being followed by any cop cars. Of course they wouldn't be, he reminded himself. He turned back around and tried to relax, but Fujiko was driving like a maniac.

"No one's behind us. Stop going all over the road! You'll get us killed!"

Fujiko nervously checked her rearview mirrors and found what he said to be true. Only then did she let up on the pedal and straighten the wheel out a bit.

"Sorry if I yelled at you… seeing… Pops… well, surprised me." Lupin said quietly.

Fujiko remained silent for the rest of the drive and Lupin wondered if he'd really screwed up big time. Fujiko took him up the steps to the flat she'd taken up residence in while they stayed in the city. As usual, it was an elegant suite that seemed to suggest that she was still working quietly on the side if she could afford such a thing.

"Nice place, Fuji… so this is where you've been hold up." Lupin admired the main room of the townhouse. "Not in your name, I take it?"

Fujiko laughed lightly. "Of course not, silly. And under no alias you've ever heard me use before. What's mine is mine. A girl's got to keep her secrets."

"I love mysterious women!" Lupin smirked at her and slowly approached her as if he was going to maul her.

"Lupin… remember what I said about foreplay?" Fujiko tsked at him.

"Um…" Lupin stopped and blinked. "Not really."

She sighed at him. "Really, you're impossible!" Then she let her black shawl slip from her shoulders, revealing the creamy smooth fineness of her skin.

Lupin stared on at her and tugged at his tie uncomfortably. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"Ever the charmer." Fujiko struck a sexy pose for him. "Want to tell me now where my money is?"

"I…" Lupin's eyes bulged as she reached back behind her dress and he heard a zipper being unzipped. "… can't even remember where the hideout is at the moment…"

She smiled. "The old abandoned power house, you silly man. Here, let me help you jog that memory of yours."

One side of the dress torso flapped down, revealing the top of a lacey, black, strapless silk bra. Fujiko grinned as Lupin's eyes got wider, if that were possible. "I take it back… it looks cold in here."

Fujiko slowly let the other side of the dress fall, almost like a banana peel and she was the fruit left within. The peel still clung to her hips, but her belly button peeked out quite visibly at her awed spectator. "Why Lupin, you act like you've never seen me naked before… you haven't forgotten that experience so soon, have you?" She pouted and ran her hands up her torso sensuously. Her actions were clearly affecting the red-coated thief as he stood there, quivering.

"Forgotten?" Lupin mumbled as he continued to stare unblinking.

Slowly, Fujiko's hands ran back down her body until they gathered up the upper half of the garment and pulled it down so that it puddled at her feet. She wore a sheer skirt slip and he could see that she wore black panties beneath. Using every ounce of femininity charm, she sacheted within a mere few inches of the red coated thief and threw her arms around his neck. He wore an expression of shock and for all the world looked like a lost puppy as he stared down at her.

"Have you forgotten this?" She leaned in and kissed him hard and her right leg lifted up and hooked itself around his upper leg. "Well?"

"Well?" Lupin repeated numbly.

"Make love to me, you silly man." Fujiko purred and went to work at removing Lupin's yellow tie. She slipped it off of him and tossed it to the ground. The red jacket came off next and she quickly unbuttoned his blue shirt with an experts hands. Her lips arrested his again, but this time Lupin seemed to have found himself at last and began to kiss her back. Lupin shrugged out of his shirt and reached down and fumbled with his pants buckle. "Let me." Fujiko smiled and her fingers flew, making short work of his pants. Lupin kicked off his shoes and socks and soon he was only in his boxers. "Hearts? What happened to the blue stripe silk boxers I gave you?"

"U-u-m… they're in the wash. These are Jigen's." Lupin stuttered and blushed as she stared at him.

"I see." She said at long last and then held her hand up, crooked her finger, and urged him to follow her to the bed. "Don't recall you having so much body hair."

"Well… when I get the manicure, I also get a good body waxing. You always see the end results. This time was a bit… unexpected so I didn't have time enough to prepare." He said nervously as he followed the vixen.

"Don't forget the waxing then." She grinned at him. "All that hair turning gray so fast… shows your age. One would think you're getting old, Lupin."

Lupin flushed. "The job keeps me young at heart."

"I thought I was the one that kept you young at heart."

"Um, that too."

They entered the bedroom and Fujiko sauntered over to the bed and laid down in it, posing again. Lupin stood woodenly in the doorway.

"What's the matter, Lupin? Don't you want my body?" Fujiko pouted again and writhed slowly on the mattress.

"How could anyone not want your body?"

"That's more like it. Now… come here!"

Lupin found himself obeying.

"Drop them."

"Them?"

"The boxers."

"Um… let me turn the light off first."

Fujiko sighed as Lupin ran to darken the room.

"You sound so nervous. Is there anything wrong?"

"Just… am wondering… if you plan on going… all the way this time?" His voice nearly cracked there making the edges of her mouth turn up.

Fujiko sat up and inched to the edge of the bed where Lupin was and ran her hands up his shivering flesh, then back down again until her fingers hooked the elastic of the shorts. A quick yank and he was bare before her. She cupped his ass in both her hands and pulled him onto the bed. He flopped on it with a surprised yelp… well, flopped on her.

When had she taken her bra and panties off? He wondered anxiously as he realized it was just skin against skin.

"Fujiko… what's so important that you need the money now?"

"At a time like this you choose to talk about work?" Fujiko grumped and her hands ran all over his lean body, his own rested firmly in place on her shoulders as they lay there together, though he itched to explore her as well. "Well, if you must know… I was going to invest it for new equipment for us for the next job. It was going to be a surprise and you ruined it."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Fuji. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't, Love." She ran her fingers through his hair and he shivered. "It's just that power plant, sure there's free power to be had there if you mix the wires right… enough so no one will notice unless they look hard enough on the grid… but that's no place for a master thief to hide out in… is it?"

"I guess not. But… rent's cheap." He quipped.

"Lupin… as I said, it's about keeping up appearances. Why do you think I choose to live here instead of that power plant?"

"You can't stand Goemon's chanting?"

She smacked his arm. "A hideout… the hideout of a real pro shouldn't LOOK like a hideout. You getting me?"

"I got the mansion."

"I'm talking about bases, in different cities. Safe houses that are legit. Sure you have one or two… but what about when there's a real emergency? Let me help you check some places out. Sure it'll be pricey in the moment, but in the long run, they should pay themselves off. Will you at least think about it, Sweety?"

Lupin nodded and leaned down, kissing her soundly. The kiss migrated down her chin, her throat, the valley of her chest.

"That's more like it…" Fujiko exhaled sounding very pleased.

Lupin hesitated as he came within full view of those legendary mounds. Taking a deep breath, he then went to work on them with his tongue and lips and teeth. She bucked under him, moaning and writhing. He let his hands explore her though they trembled and fumbled about. Moving lower, he trailed the kisses down her flat belly, across to each point of hip, tongue moved over and around the inside of her thighs as he opened her legs up. Then it was there, right in front of him. She'd apparently had shaven the area and he got a very good view and stared at it in wonder.

Hesitantly, he moved in enough that he could smell her musk, almost taste her, but held back. He exhaled on her clit and she trembled.

"Do it, please!" She cried out, hands twisting the bed sheets in knots.

"Tell me one thing first."

"Anything!"

"I need your cell phone later. Don't ask me why. Where is it?"

"My purse! The one I brought to dinner with! Please!"

Taking a deep breath, he plunged in with his tongue. She mewled in pleasure at the attention.

"More!" She gasped. "Faster!"

His tongue obeyed as he lapped her up. Her juices were flowing readily soon enough.

"Make love to me!" She cried out, bucking into his face.

He nodded and cleared his throat as he climbed up and over her and then pressed down on top of her. She was panting already and tinged with sweat. She felt him at her entrance and her arms went around his back. She gasped as he entered and slid himself home with a grunt. Her fingers crooked and her nails bit into his back as she arched up.

He pulled out and then pressed in again and slowly started to make love to her. He kissed her neck and shoulders and she cried out in pleasure and her hands roved his muscled back.

"I'm going to cum!" Fujiko whimpered at last after time had seemed to stop for the both of them. "Oh God… Zenigata!" She came with a vengeance and her lover cried out and came as well. They lay there, sticky, tired, in euphoria, until…

Her lover froze. "Wait… what did you just call me?"

"Zenigata…"

"I'm not Pop's, I'm friggen, Lupin! What the hell?"

"No… I knew it wasn't Lupin as soon as I saw your hands. I figured it was you…… Zenigata….. looking for Lupin."

The man didn't move and couldn't find any words in his mouth to speak. "You… knew it was me all along?"

Fujiko nodded and brushed her damp hair from her face as she stared up at the Inspector who's face looked like Lupin's, but who's body betrayed him.

"Lupin also doesn't care for foreplay… and… you're bigger then he is." She grinned and let her finger trace down his cheek. "You don't kiss like him either."

"Why… why did you let me make love to you then?" Zenigata's mind raced and wondered how much of Fujiko's banter to him over the evening was true. "And what was Lupin doing dressed up as me at the diner anyway? Just who were you planning on double crossing?"

Fujiko laughed jauntily. "I always wondered just how much stamina you had and you certainly surprised me in that arena… a man your age. I imagine Lupin had patched through to listen in to my call to you for dinner and knew he couldn't arrive as himself if I was going to meet 'him'. You know what… I think Lupin doesn't trust me."

"Can't imagine why." Zenigata grumbled.

"Oh… come on now, Pop's. Didn't you have fun tonight for a change?"

"Don't call me Pop's."

"You're so dour." She sighed.

Zenigata sat up and pulled the Lupin mask off. He was still trying to grasp the fact that he'd made love to Fujiko and that she had known it was him. Somehow, finding where Lupin was at the moment didn't seem so important anymore.

"What happens now?" Fujiko asked as her hands rested on his thighs as he sat there.

"I don't know. You wouldn't mind telling me just where Lupin is, would you? It'd save me time and the trouble of locating his cell number from your phone and pinpointing the area the signal is coming from, or searching the grid for his power surge."

"If I just told you… it wouldn't be any fun or any sort of a challenge, and I thought that was what you AND Lupin lived for."

Zenigata sighed, his perfect plan wasn't quite so perfect after all. He looked back down at her naked and exquisite body.

"You sure can put a fire in any man's veins, no matter how old they are." He said wonderingly, feeling the urge come back to life in him.

She rose up and pressed herself against him then kissed him soundly once more. "I don't think I could tell Lupin what happened here. He gets… pissy… when it comes to me and sex with other men."

"It never happened." Zenigata agreed and his arms slid around her. He lowered her back to the bed. "And this never happened either……."

The End


End file.
